


School's Out

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: There's less than half an hour until school lets out for the summer, and Itachi has one last plan for his girlfriend before it ends. Little does she know it will result in the envy of almost the entire student body. Itachixoc. High school. One-shot. In celebration of summer break (in 2013).





	School's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Old post from fanfiction.net. I'm just migrating still.

It was a warm sunny day and Katerina was sitting in the school yard of Konoha High watching the annual student versus faculty baseball game. She sighed quietly, it was hot and her uniform wasn't helping. She tugged the long sleeves impatiently counting down the minutes until she'd be free of it for another summer. The only good thing was the short skirt that went with it.

"Hey, already annoyed?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw Itachi standing there.

"I just want to go home." Katerina sighed as he sat down in the grass next to her. "I don't understand why we have to watch this. It would be so much better if we could just leave early. I want to get this ridiculous uniform off." She said tugging at the sleeves again.

"What's the matter Koneko is the heat too much for you?" Itachi asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

Katerina glared at him. "Yeah, you're in short sleeves at least. Uncovered legs don't do as much to keep you cool. You're uniform's better than mine, I could deal with pants." She told him tugging on the black uniform pants.

"Come on cheer up Kat, there's less than half an hour before school lets out for the summer. You should look forward to it." He told her taking her hand in his.

"Oh believe me, I am." Katerina looked at their hands and blushed slightly. "I wish you wouldn't do that around people. You know I don't want them to know." She whispered quietly.

"What's the harm in them knowing?" He asked leaning closer to her face. "Besides, I want the other guys to know you're mine." He added softly.

Katerina looked into Itachi's eyes and was frozen by them. The last out was called and the game ended. Everyone began to huddle into their respective groups to say their goodbyes until next year while the seniors said goodbye to highschool forever. "Should we go find the rest of the Akatsuki?" Katerina asked quietly still not breaking from his gaze.

"They'll find us. Just wait a few more minutes." He told her and she looked at him questioningly.

The final bell rung, the students cheered…Itachi kissed Katerina. The yard that had been completely filled with noise seconds ago had fallen silent. The girls glared at Katerina, the boys glared at Itachi, and somewhere in the background Kisame shout of "Alright Itachi!" could be heard.

When the commotion had died down and everyone left the yard but the Akatsuki Katerina looked to Itachi. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you right now." She said glaring.

He smirked and leaned down to her ear. "Because," He whispered tracing her jaw with his thumb. "School's out."


End file.
